Paraíso Proibido
by tami-sushi
Summary: Eles são delinqüentes, que saem pelas ruas à procura de diversão...Mas o que será que acontece quando um brincadeira da errado? O preço que eles irão pagar será muito alto...è.é


Paraíso Proibido

**Paraíso Proibido **

**Encrenca**

Konoha é uma cidade grande e pacifica, com muitas pessoas morando em seu território, típico de uma grande o em qualquer lugar haviam suas diferenças sociais, mas nada que uma dose de esperança e bom humor não pudessem resolver.Calma e harmonia reinavam naquela noite...Mas, tente ficar calmo e em harmonia enquanto tenta fugir da polícia.

-Parado vocês dois!-gritou um policial saindo da viatura enquanto apontava uma arma para os suspeitos.

-Corre!- gritou um dos acusados sendo seguido por uma segunda pessoa.

Assim começa a perseguição.Muita correria, gritos e discussão; muitos muros foram pulados, esbarraram em algumas pessoas; o suor corria livremente pela face de ambos os perseguidos.Até que um erro é cometido: entraram na rua erra, ou por melhor dizer, em um beco sem saída.

-Droga!-exclamou o primeiro.

-O que faremos?- questionou a segunda pessoa procurando uma saída, em vão, pois logo foram cercados por cerca de quatro policiais.

-Virem de costas e mãos na cabeça! Agora! –gritou autoritário um dos "homens da lei".

-Agora ferrou...Eu vou levar uma baita de uma bronca.-murmurou virando-se de costas e fazendo o que lhe era ordenado.

-Não reclama.O que está feito, está feito.-repreendeu o outro repetindo os gestos do companheiro.

-

-

-

-

A delegacia estava pouco movimentada naquela hora, também não era pra menos, eram cerca de duas da manhã.A sala do delegado era ocupada por duas pessoas, com exceção dele e de outros dois policiais que ficavam de 'guarda', para que os culpados não fugissem.Um dos acusados era um garoto de cabelos loiros e profundos olhos azuis, vestia uma camiseta laranja e por cima da mesma uma blusa preta, uma calça jeans larga, no pé um all-star preto um tanto sujo e um boné igualmente preto virado para trás.O segundo acusado era na verdade era uma menina de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e uma franja, lindos olhos igualmente castanho claro, usava um babylook preto e uma jaqueta jeans escura por cima do mesmo, uma saia rodada cinza xadrez até os joelhos, uma meia três quartos preta abaixo dos joelhos e um all-star roxo nos pés.

O delegado tinha em suas mãos uma grande mochila preta, o qual não tardou em despejar o conteúdo da mala sobre a mesa, ficando altamente irritado com o que havia visto.

-Eu não acredito!-gritou o delegado Yamato.-Vocês estão aqui me dando dor de cabeça de novo?!

Silêncio.

-Vocês não têm aula amanhã, não? O que duas crianças como vocês estavam fazendo na rua às duas da manhã pichando os muros das casas alheias?!-perguntou indignado.

-O que o senhor vai fazer?-perguntou a garota aflita, encarando delegado com certo receio.

-Irei ligar para seus pais, obviamente.-falou suspirando pesado.

-Por favor não faça isso!-pediu a jovem exasperada.

-Me dê apenas um motivo para não fazê-lo.-retrucou em tom desafiador, fazendo a jovem a sua frente se calar.

-Olha senhor delgado...- o garoto começou a falar.-...Acontece que nós não temos pais e o senhor sabe disso, nós moramos juntos, esqueceu?-concluiu aparentemente desinteressado.

O silêncio se fez presente mais uma vez.Os jovens esperavam ansiosos a punição que seria aplicada sobre eles.O delegado parecia ponderar com algumas idéias que lhe surgia, conhecia bem os dois adolescentes a sua frente e sabia como eram espertos.Foi então que teve uma ótima idéia.

-Vocês irão prestar serviços na casa que foi pichada.

-O quê?-exclamaram ambos.

-Isso mesmo que ouviram.-sorriu de maneira assustadora.-Já que vocês tem tanta disposição de cometer vandalismo, por que não usar essa mesma disposição para algo mais construtivo?-falou ironicamente.

Eles se entreolharam, estavam em um beco sem saída.

-Certo, nós aceitamos.-falou o garoto loiro se dando por vencido.

-Ótimo! Então amanhã mesmo estejam aqui na delegacia às oito horas da manhã, e nem pensem em me enrolar, eu sei onde vocês moram.-sorriu vitorioso.-Vão para casa e descansem, amanhã o dia de vocês era longo!-concluiu ironicamente.

-

-

-

-

Andavam pelas ruas escuras e desertas rumo ao subúrbio de Konoha.O percurso era feito em silêncio, até que a jovem de olhos castanhos se pronunciou.

-Ei, Naruto, muito obrigada por ter me tirado daquela roubada.Se meus pais soubessem o que aconteceu, eu ia me meter em uma grande encrenca.-disse com um sorriso sincero.

-Que isso, Tenten-chan! Nós crescemos juntos, somos irmãos, é meu dever te proteger.-respondeu animado bagunçando o cabelo da garota que protestava em meio as risadas.

-Dessa vez nós nos demos mal.-continuou o loiro.-Teremos que trabalhar no restaurante e ainda trabalhar na casa de algum riquinho metido a besta.-reclamou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Bom, esperemos até amanhã para saber o que nos espera.-concluiu a outra suspirando desanimadamente.

...

Oiie!

Mais uma fanfic pra vocês! Essa foi apenas a introdução, os próximos capítulos serão bem maiores, então não se preocupem quanto a isso. 8D

Obrigada a quem ler essa fic, garanto que ela será divertida e nada cansativa! ( é o que eu espero...xD)

Ah, não esqueçam as reviews! Elas são alimento para meu cérebro.xD


End file.
